


Baby boy

by newtmasislove



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shy Newt, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:45:25
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasislove/pseuds/newtmasislove
Summary: Minho being a sweet heart to newt after the jump





	

Newt felt like shit. His legs hurt, his head hurt, and his heart hurt from seeing Minho over reacting the jump. Minho was sobbing; his eyes were swollen and red, his hair wasn't as fabulous as it usually is, and he hasn't ran in the maze since newt jumped. Minho made Thomas run by himself and let him visit newt in the afternoons, but that was all. Other than that, it was just Minho cuddling newt.

"you know I love you more than anything right newtie?" Minho whispers

"Yes min, I know and I love you too."

 

They stay cuddled most of the time, kissing and giggling when Minho tickles newt to cheer him up. Newts recovery took a while; it was terrible without Minho at night. But eventually Minho stayed with newt at night, he would hold the blonde close and sing him lullabies that he made up. Newt felt loopy when they gave him medicine, he would be more horny and adorable.

The Asian boy stayed with his blonde boyfriend everyday, sometimes leaving to get flowers for newt, who made those flowers into flower crowns 


End file.
